It Was All A Dream
by AimilyArmy
Summary: Warning! Suitable for only mature audiences Hi all, this is my first fanfic. I don't own the characters. This story is based on Revenge Ep 3x22, last Aimily kissing scene. Some parts of the story is directly adopted from the show. I still love Aiden and Emily. Enjoy! Would love to hear your ideas to continue with this story! Thanks! Xoxox


Sunlight was beaming through the window. There was a lightless to the breeze from the ocean today. Emily was siting on the bed, fiddling with a ring. Aiden walks into the room, with a newspaper in hand.

"My father actually mentioned the cabin. "you think this is the same place jack fund the ring, do you?" says Emily while fiddling with the ring.

Nothing to gain from indulging in that hope, especially when the reality is pretty damn good now" says Aiden producing the newspaper.

"Wished my father was here to see this" says Emily reading the heading. "Mine too,

They would have been proud of us Amanda" we have been to hell and back for them" says aiden with a smile while sitting down on the bed.

"And for each other" Emily says holding Aiden's face gently.

Aiden gaze at her beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Aiden" says Emily while kissing his soft lips. They share a passionate kiss, and Emily pulls him down with her. They continued to kiss sensually.

Emily let a slight moan when Aiden lips started traveling to the edge of her jaw and later to the curve of her neck. Emily's fingers caressing his soft hair. Their breathing became quicker.

Aiden's fingers started crawling under her black top. He captures a moan that escaped her lips with his. He started caressing her tender breast. Aiden was clearly enjoying the sounds Emily let out for him. "I want you Aiden" Emily whispers. Emily helped Aiden pull her top off revealing her full breast. Aiden groans at the sight of her full naked breast. He immediately bends down and starts to lick her nipples. Emily clearly enjoying the feeling of his tongue on her beasts. Then, Aiden's lips slowly and sensually wanders down her well-tone abdominal, just to stop at her wound, from the gun shot she endured, to kiss it gently.

Emily helps him take off his T-shirt.

Aiden started venturing lower on Emily. Now he is on his knees ready to pounce on her like a wild animal. Emily stares with anticipation knowing what he is about to do to her. All the while both not breaking any eye contact.

Aiden sensually started caressing Emily's inner thighs. Emily let of a whimper of a moan. He guided her knees wide open. Now, his hands are dangerously venturing into her most sensitive area. Aiden started stroking her entrance with his fingers. Immense pleasure shot through her spine. Aiden never takes his eyes off Emily.

Aiden can feel her lacy black panties damping with every stroke he made. Emily's breathing got louder. He moved the panties to a side slightly and started circling her entrance. Emily let out a moan for him while arching her back with ecstasy. Aiden could feel her pleasure dripping on his fingers. She was more than ready for him. Emily moaned even louder when Aiden entered her core with one finger. He moved his fingers in and out of her. It only took Emily few seconds to come hard. Her knees gave away and she screamed his name while climaxing.

A satisfactory smirk dances on her lips, but Aiden was just getting started. He bent down to place a slow and sensual kiss on her swollen pink lips. In a split second she rolled him over and pinned him to the bed. "someone is eager" Aiden whispered. She straddled him as their crouches were rubbing each other's.

Emily's fingers descended to his Sweat pants. She could feel his hard shaft on her palm. Aiden groan with her touch.

She gently stroked his erection, all the while they maintain eye contact. Aiden's erection was flexing in her small hands. Emily started to stroke his shaft up and down. Aiden groan with anticipation. He couldn't take it anymore. He roughly tossed Emily over and pinned her to the bed. Went it came to sex, Aiden was the dominant one. He pinned Emily's hands above her head and peppered her neck with kisses.

Aiden's one hand dropped to her sex, her panty now drenched. She was more than ready for him. He yanked her lacy panty with one movement. Then he dragged his pants all the way down and off him. They were both fully unclothed. The panting got louder. Aiden placed his shaft before Emily's entrance. "Are you ready, Darling? Aiden said in a husky and lustful voice. "Take me now, I can't take this sweet torture anymore! Take me now Aiden!"

Aiden groaned as soon as he entered a her warm velvety core. She arched her back when she felt him enter her.

Aiden started to move slowly initially, not wanting to hurt her. "Faster, faster" cried Emily. That is all Aiden needed to start pounding on her mercilessly. "Oh my god" Emily screamed with ecstasy. It didn't take her long to reach her climax. Aiden banged her erratically as he came deep inside her.

They stayed embracing each other for awhile. Once Aiden was off her, he kissed her forehead. Emily beamed a smile that radiated happiness. They both fell a sleep in each other's arms.

One hour later..

Emily wakes up in a sweat. It shakes Aiden up. "What's wrong? Amanda what's wrong? " I saw the most horrifying nightmare" I saw you been killed by Victoria" you could see the concerned in her face." Aiden, please don't go anywhere today. promise me, please ? Emily is in tears. "No, Amanda, I won't, I would rather be here with you". He kisses her hair.

It was all a dream..


End file.
